Da'Vonne Rogers
|hometown = Inglewood, California |occupation = Poker Dealer |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes|Currently2 = Jury Member|FacebookUserName = MamaDavonne}} Da'Vonne Dianne Rogers was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 17'' and ''Big Brother 18''. In BB17, she was best known for her loud personality and devoted loyalty to Jason, not being afraid to confront fellow houseguests about lies and rumors in the house, and having multiple blowups in the house. However, her various fights and blow-ups made her a target. She was evicted in week two by a vote of 7 to 2 placing 16th. Despite this, however, she was brought back for BB18, viewed as a fan favorite, forming many alliances and leading the charge to get rid of big targets, but ultimately was deemed one herself. She eventually became evicted in week six by a vote of 6 to 2. She finished in 11th place and became the first member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Note: 1 Da'Vonne volunteered to sit out of the first HOH competition as only seven spots were available. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Carepackage History Voting History Post Big Brother * Da'Vonne was featured in the eviction episode on August 7, 2015, as part of the #BBSoundOff segment, showing her support for Jackie. * She hosted the "Da'Vonney Awards" on Pop TV in which she gave awards to her fellow HouseGuests. The awards were: ** Worst Meltdown: Audrey and her blanket ** Best Eye Candy: Clay Honeycutt ** Fave Twin: Liz Nolan ** Ballsiest Move: James Huling ** Most Enhanced Player: Jackie Ibarra ** Most Sketch: Jeff Weldon * Da'Vonne competed on a Big Brother Primetime Special of The Price is Right that aired on May 24, 2016. Da'Vonne and helped her partner, Bethany, win a Turntable package in contestant's row and a Ford Fusion in their pricing game. However, Da'Vonne and Bethany were unable to make to the Showcase.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dZwCve7PtY * Da'Vonne competed on the Big Brother team on the CBS game show Candy Crush that aired on July 9, 2017, with her teammate and fellow BB18 houseguest Paul Abrahamian and Big Brother 16 houseguests Frankie Grande and Caleb Reynolds. They competed against ''Survivor: Cambodia'' contestants Jeremy Collins, Woo Hwang, Joe Anglim, and Kelley Wentworth. * Da'Vonne attended the premiere of Big Brother 20. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DgtyLDEUcAAg5Sg.jpg MTV * Da'Vonne competed on ''The Challenge: Final Reckoning'' alongside Natalie, Jozea, Paulie, and Big Brother 18 (UK) contestant Kayleigh Morris.Da'Vonne's The Challenge Wiki Page She was partnered up with Jozea as her Vendetta, and they ended up getting eliminated in Episode 1, but were sent to the Redemption House. They returned in Episode 4 after beating Natalie & Paulie in a Redemption challenge. They got eliminated and sent back to the Redemption House once again in Episode 9. However, in Episode 10, they once again beat Natalie & Paulie in Redemption and got back into the main game. For the third time, they got eliminated and sent to the Redemption House in Episode 13. Their game came to an end when they were permanently eliminated in Episode 15. *Da'Vonne competed on ''The Challenge: War of the Worlds'' alongside Natalie, Paulie, Liz, Julia, Morgan, Josh, and Celebrity Big Brother 18 (UK) winner Stephen Bear. She was chosen by Prospect/Rookie Bear to be his Veteran partner. After the pairs were split up at the end of Episode 9, Da'Vonne ended up getting eliminated alongside Paulie after losing the Penultimate Challenge in Episode 14. Da'Vonne Challenge 32.png|Da'Vonne's Cast Photo for The Challenge: Final Reckoning|link=https://thechallenge.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Reckoning Trivia * As a result of Julia Nolan entering the house, Da'Vonne was the first HouseGuest ever to place 16th, but not be the first one out in the U.S. edition. ** She would later be followed by Megan Lowder. * Da'Vonne was the first HouseGuest to figure out the "Twin Twist." * She was given the power to block three HouseGuests' votes to evict during Week 2's live eviction. This power was due to the BB Takeover hosted by Kathy Griffin. * Da'Vonne was the only Big Brother 17 houseguest not to be backdoored during the Battle of the Block phase of the game. * Da'Vonne was the only HouseGuest to be a part of more than one BB Takeover: the Fast Forward and the Last Laugh. * Da'Vonne, along with Clay, Jeff and Shelli always voted along with the majority of the house. * She is the only person in Big Brother history to have an apostrophe in their name. * Da'Vonne was a Have-Not during Week 1 both times she played Big Brother. * Da'Vonne is one of ten houseguests to have played in back-to-back seasons (the others being Janelle Pierzina, Howie Gordon, James Rhine, Kaysar Ridha, Jessie Godderz, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly, James Huling, and Paul Abrahamian). * Da'Vonne is one of five HouseGuests to finish pre-jury, but return for a second season; the other four players are Kaysar Ridha, Jase Wirey, Jessie Godderz and Jason Roy. ** She is the only pre-jury returnee that is female and also African-American. ** She and Jessie Godderz are the only houseguests to make it to not make it to the jury phase her first season, and make it to the jury phase her second season *** However Jason Roy couldn't have made it to the jury phase on his second season due to America voting for the winner * Da'Vonne is the lowest placing HouseGuest in Big Brother US history to return for another season. She placed 16th in Big Brother 17. * Da'Vonne is the only returning houseguest on ''Big Brother 18'' who did not finish in 7th place in their first season. * Da'Vonne was the first of the returning HouseGuests to be nominated for eviction in Big Brother 18. ** She was first returning HouseGuest to survive eviction in Big Brother 18. * Da'Vonne is the only returning houseguest on Big Brother 18 who was not in the top three to win America's Favorite Houseguest during either season that they competed on. Frank won during BB14, Nicole was in the top three on BB16, and James won during BB17 and was in the top three on BB18. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:African-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:16th Place Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Jury Members Category:11th Place